


See You Again

by brainstorm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jock!Niall, Kissing, M/M, niam AU, punk!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainstorm/pseuds/brainstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is one of the punk, freaks in school with plugs and tattoos. But he has a crush on this impossible guy.<br/>Niall is a piece of sunshine, popular and a star on the football team.<br/>What if they met at a party and after a drunken conversation, everything changes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> so you got an update two days ago and now you get this? wow, I must like you guys a lot! lol, jk, I do like you guys a lot. <3  
> Anyway, someone gave me this prompt a while ago: "punk!liam having a crush on jock!niall and them ending up in a relationship because of the rest of the boys?" and I'm sorry it took me so much to write it but heyyy, here it is!  
> Sorry it's long, everything I write seems to keep getting longer and longer.  
> (the beggining is kind of weird but oh well, enjoy! x)

“Can’t wait to get out of this hellhole, ugh.”

“Calm down, Zayn, it’s only a couple of months and then we’re off, no more school for us.”

“I swear all these people are annoying.” The black haired boy commented as he closed the door behind him and put a cigarette in his mouth.

“You’ve got a point there.” Liam said as he stole the cig from Zayn’s fingers for a drag before giving it back.

“If you wanted one you could have just asked for one.” He said as he offered a cigarette to Liam.

“Nah, I’m fine.” Liam said with a shrug.

In case you were wondering, Liam and Zayn were hiding in a janitor’s closet, that’s where they went whenever they wanted to escape from all the people in their senior year during lunch of breaks. Why, you ask? You see, they were known as the bad boys in school, the tattoos, the band shirts with bands no one ever heard about, they drank, they smoked, they partied, and they didn’t give a fuck about everyone but each other.

“I think I want to get another tattoo.” Liam stated after a few minutes in silence.

“You finally going to start doing your sleeves?”

“Nah, I’ll get to that when we finish school, my parents hate me enough right now.”

“Where do you want it then?”

“My hip probably, so no one can really see it. Don’t know what I want to get though.”

“Mhm.” Zayn said with a short nod and that was the end of the conversation.

A couple of minutes later, the bell rang, signaling the end of their break and they both groaned and stood up from where they were sitting on the floor and headed out of the small room.

“What class do you have now?”

“English.” Zayn smiled. “You?”

“Geography.” Liam said with a groan.

Zayn then laughed and gave him a clap on the back. Liam _hated_ that class, he was completely shit at it. Well, he hated most of his classes but that was the one he hated the most. There was one thing that made it a little less horrible though, but he wasn’t going to admit that to anyone any time soon.

“Zayn!” they heard someone calling as they walked down the corridor. Liam frowned, no one ever talked to them, he wasn’t sure if it was because they thought they were going to kill them or hate them or because of their looks or if they were scared or what. But then remembered that, unlike him, Zayn did have another friend.

“What’s up, Harry?” Zayn asked.

Harry was nothing like them, he was a completely normal guy, with lots of friends, actually, he was friends with everyone, good grades, everyone loved him and all. The only reason he and Zayn were friends was because their families had known each other since before they were even born so they kind of grew together. Liam found himself feeling a little jealous at that sometimes, that his only friend had a bond with someone else that didn’t have with him.

“You reek of smoke, Zayn.” Harry said, scrunching up his nose.

Zayn rolled his eyes, “what do you want?”

“Just wanted to tell you I’m throwing a party on Saturday night at home, I know you’ll probably won’t come but,” he shrugged, “you’re invited if you want to come over.”

“Alright,” Zayn said, “I’ll think about it, see you, Harry.”

“Bye, Zayn.” The curly boy smiled at him. “Bye, Liam.” he said to him still smiling, but Liam just gave him a small nod.

“Think we should go?” Zayn spoke.

“Where?” Liam asked confused as they started walking to their classes again.

“Harry’s party.”

“We never go to his parties, they are full of shitty people from here.”

“Yeah, I know…” Zayn said with a sigh, “I just… I haven’t been to Harry’s in a while and I don’t talk to him that often anymore, I feel like I owe him.”

Liam snorted, “you don’t owe him anything, Zayn, you two are very different people.”

“Actually we’re not, we grew together, Liam, only different thing about us is the way we look.”

“Whatever you say.” Liam said rolling his eyes, “you go if you want to.”

“Uh-uh, you’re coming with me.”

“What? Why? I don’t want to!”

“Oh come on, it can’t be that bad.”

Liam sighed, “I’ll think about it.”

Zayn smiled triumphant just as they reached his room. “See you at lunch.” He said and Liam nodded and kept walking.

His class was two rooms away from Zayn’s. When he entered, he went automatically to the back of the room to what is now his desk, no one ever sat there. And then again, he didn’t know if it was because no one liked that spot or if no one sat there because it was his desk and they didn’t want to have to talk to him or treat him in any way. Well, there wasn’t any point in thinking about that anyways.

He sat there and watched as some more people entered the classroom and sat.

“Hey guys!” he heard Harry said as he entered the room. He groaned, he completely forgot he had this class with Harry and he hated that he was so loud.

Harry walked through the room and sat right behind Louis and Niall, stars of the football team.

 _Louis Tomlinson (definition by Liam Payne):_ loud. Cheeky. Sassy. Overwhelming and sometimes obnoxious. Best player on the football team. Niall Horan’s best friend.

 _Niall Horan (definition by Liam Payne):_ probably the best player in the football team after Louis. Dyed blonde hair. Blue eyes. Bright smile. Irish. Cutest accent ever. Loud but cute as fuck. Hot as fuck too. Good sense of humor (or at least that’s what everyone says.) Cheerful. Did he mention he was hot?

A.k.a. Liam wanted to fuck his brains out, if you didn’t notice. Not that he had any chances or that he was going to do anything about it.

“You coming to my party this Saturday?” he heard Harry ask the two boys.

“Sure, we’ll be there.” Louis stated.

“I expect large amounts of alcohol.” Niall told him with a raised eyebrow.

 _‘Great’_ Liam thought to himself. Zayn wanted to drag him to a party where his guy crush will be. Shit.

*

 Right now, Zayn and Liam were both sprawled in Zayn’s bedroom floor, some heavy music blasting through his computer speakers while Liam stared at the ceiling singing along the song and Zayn was making some doodles in a sheet of paper.

“Are we going to Harry’s party tomorrow?”

“I don’t know, man… I don’t really want to go, you know, all those people from school…”

“Come on, Liam, we’ll be together, same as being in school.”

“There’s nothing good about being in school.”

“You’re hurting my feelings.” Zayn commented with a fake hurt face.

Liam snorted, “you know what I mean.” He said, “really, I don’t feel like going but you can go, man, Harry’s your friend.”

“I don’t think I’ll see him too much while being there.”

“Yeah, but what am I going to do when you are? Stand there awkwardly and glare at everyone? We don’t fit in there, Z.” he said with a sigh.

“I promise I won’t leave you hanging in there, come on, just come with me? We can get drunk and all!”

“Why all this sudden interest in Harry’s party? Is there something I should know?”

“No… I uhm, no, nothing.” Zayn said softly.

“Zayn!” Liam exclaimed sitting up suddenly, “you’re lying to me.”

“I’m not!” Zayn said but still didn't look up from his drawing and Liam then ripped the sheet of paper from Zayn’s hands. “Hey!”

“Zayn, I want you to tell me what’s going on.”

The dark haired boy sighed, “okay, okay, there might be someone I’d like to see in there.”

Liam frowned, all the people who were going to be there will be from school… wait. “Is she from school?” he asked and Zayn nodded. “oh my God,” he said, eyes wide, “is the girl with the pink hair, it’s her, isn’t it?”

“It’s purple now.” Zayn mumbled and Liam could see a bit of a blush appearing on his cheeks.

“Oh my God,” Liam said and fell backwards until he was lying on the floor again, “I knew this was going to happen someday. Now there are even less chances that I go to that party, what if you and that girl hook up and then I’m all alone in there and-“

“Now you’re just being a completely shit friend.” Zayn said, lifting his gaze to meet Liam’s eyes with a serious look.

The brown haired boy sighed, “okay.”

“Okay, what?”

“Okay, we’re going.”

“We are?” Zayn said with a smile.

“Don’t make me regret it.”

“Promise.” Zayn said still smiling.

*

Saturday was there in the blink of an eye and now both boys were in Liam’s house, getting ready for a party he didn’t even want to go with some people he didn’t like at all. He was already starting to regret saying yes to Zayn about going but he really didn’t want to be a shit friend, not to the only actual, real friend he had. And certainly not when Zayn was doing an extra effort on looking good that night. He sighed to himself, it was going to be a long night.

Zayn had decided to wear tight black pants, a black button up shirt, boots and his leather jacket. Liam had decided to wear a black shirt with some band logo on it, a pair of black tight pants too, Converse and his leather jacket (which he had purchased not long ago and he liked a lot.)

“Ready to go?” Liam asked Zayn after the older boy spent ten minutes looking at himself in the mirror.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

Harry’s house was five blocks away from Zayn’s so they decided to walk. Not that any of them had a car anyway. The walk was actually very quiet, just some comments here and there, and it was actually funny, they spent so much time together they didn’t even talk anymore. Wait, that wasn’t good.

You could hear the music coming from Harry’s house half a block away, and Zayn was starting to get nervous, Liam could see it in his face and the way his hands were clenching and unclenching.

“Hey, Z, you’ll get her, don’t be nervous.” He said and put a hand on his friend’s shoulder and squeezed.

Zayn let out a sigh, “thanks” he muttered and Liam smiled. Maybe he didn’t want to be here but he’ll do it for his friend, he didn’t want to be one of those guys who cared about nothing but themselves and he knew Zayn kind of liked that girl a lot, he had had his suspicions for quite some time but he never really wanted to ask.

When they reached the house, they rang the bell and a minute after an already tipsy Harry opened the door.

“Zaaaaaaynnnn!” he exclaimed, “you came! Awesome!” he said and hugged him.

Zayn gave Harry an awkward hug and said something like “hey man” and then Harry moved to Liam.

“You’re here too, good!” the green eyed boy said and gave Liam half a hug too that he responded very uncomfortably.

“Yeah, yeah… hi?” Liam said and looked at Zayn with a _‘what the fuck, man’_ look that made the older of the three boys laugh.

“Come on, come inside” Harry said and they all walked inside the house were the music was blasting, some very horrible music for both of them, if you asked them, but hey, that’s the music ‘normal’ people listened to, right?

They walked out of the living room because the music was too loud and there were too many people in there and they couldn’t even hear each other talk, so they exited that room to go to the kitchen and grabbed something to drink. The kitchen wasn’t that crowded nor the music was that loud, so Zayn opened the fridge and took out various bottles of different alcohol and two red cups and made a mix of everything he got. He liked to try new things mixing different drinks and it wasn’t like Liam really cared.

Just as Liam was handed his cup, he heard a laugh. A loud laugh. Know what that means? Exactly, Niall. He was just too sober to have to deal with that, so he started drinking from his cup quickly, the sooner he gets drunk, the less he’ll have to deal with beautiful bright blue eyes occupying his mind. He winced as soon as the liquid from his cup went down his throat.

“Zayn, what the fuck did you put in here?”

“I don’t know, a bunch of stuff I found on the fridge,” he said with a shrug, “can’t be that bad, right?” he said and took a sip of his and winced, “actually yes, this is terrible, we should stick to simple vodka. Or start with beers.”

“I’ll go with a beer.” Liam said and Zayn nodded and took two beers out of the fridge.

And that’s how their night started, and eventually, after every sip of beer the music sounded less bad and the amount of people (that seemed to be increasing over every minute) in the house wasn’t that much of a problem. And some time after their third beer, they grabbed a bottle of vodka and found themselves sitting in the patio alone. They didn’t understand how no one was out there, the night was amazing, a cool breeze was blowing but not enough to make you feel cold.

It wasn’t until almost half of the bottle was down, which was practically all Zayn’s doing because Liam didn’t really feel like getting _that_ drunk tonight (he was a little bit more than tipsy though), that a pretty girl with blue eyes and purple hair had come out and talked to Zayn for like two minutes before Zayn had turned to look at Liam like asking permission to go somewhere else and then Liam had rolled his eyes and said something like “go, champ” but sounded kind of slurred and Zayn wasn’t paying that much attention but he smiled and nodded at his friend before going somewhere else with the girl.

Liam sighed and looked up to the sky, how the fuck did he end up alone at one of Harry’s parties? He raised the bottle to his lips and take a new sip of vodka, feeling how the liquid burnt his throat on his way down when he saw someone stumbling down to the patio, the door closing behind him when the person almost fell to the floor.

“Woah,” he said as he stood up quickly, not without getting a little dizzy, and approached the other person to help them stood up, “you okay there?” he asked.

“Yeah, jeez, I almost killed myself,” a very slurred irish accent said with a giggle. “Thanks.” He said again to Liam.

Liam’s eyes went wide, he just saved Niall from almost knocking himself to the floor. Niall. _Niall Horan._

“Do you want to sit?” Liam asked him and pointed with his thumb to the sofa where he was sitting with Zayn.

Niall nodded and started walking but he took two steps and almost fell to the floor before a pair of arms were holding him and helping him to the sofa.

“Thanks, mate, you saved me twice.” Niall said, his head falling to hit the sofa and closing his eyes.

Jesus, the boy literally drank his ass off, he couldn’t even talk properly.

“No problem.” Liam said and smiled a little from the other side of the couch, he wanted to sit as far as he could from the boy.

The blond then grabbed the bottle of vodka from where Liam had been drinking minutes ago and took a sip.

“I don’t think you should be drinking anymore.” Liam said and tried to get the bottle out of Niall’s hands.

“I don’t think you get to tell me what to do.” Niall retorted and opened his eyes and Liam didn’t like what he saw, those pretty blue eyes he liked so much were clouded, red and glassy, he could see how hard Niall was trying to focus his vision but he couldn’t.

“Sorry.” He muttered and let go of the bottle just when he felt Niall’s hand grabbing his wrist.

“This is pretty cool.” The blonde said looking at the tattoo on the inside of Liam’s wrist and moving his thumb over it while looking at it intently (or at least as intently as he could.)

“Thanks.” Liam said with a sheepish smile and moved his hand away from the blonde’s grip because it made him kind of uncomfortable, it made him feel goosebumps all over his skin.

“Do you have more?” Niall asked and took another sip of the vodka and then handed it to Liam, “here, drink.”

Liam took the bottle and drank a little before speaking, “yeah, I have a few more.”

“Show me.”

“I- I don’t think-“

“Come oooon, tattoos are cool. I want to get one someday.” Niall commented, and moved to sit closer to Liam, eyes big and excitement all over his face.

Liam sighed and took another sip from the bottle, “okay.” He said and Niall smiled big.

Liam then proceeded to show Niall his tattoos, starting from the ones in his wrists, even though Niall had seen one, there was this matching one in the other wrist, it was a line from a song, actually, but you needed to read both of them so they make sense, not that Niall actually realized. Then he showed him the one on his ankle.

“Zayn has this same one too. You know Zayn?” he asked.

“The guy with black hair?” Niall said with a thoughtful face that Liam actually found cute, “yeah, I know him.” He nodded. “So this one’s a matching tattoo?”

“Yeah, something like that.” Liam said.

And then he showed him the one on the inside of his bicep and Niall lifted his hand to touch it and then chuckled “you have good biceps” and Liam just muttered something like a “thank you” and blushed. Jesus, was this really happening?

“Are those all?” Niall asked then.

“No,” Liam said, “but the other one’s on my back and I’d have to take my shirt off.”

“Then take it off.” Niall said with a shrug as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

“I don’t think-“

Niall rolled his eyes, “come on, you’re a guy, I’m a guy, we’re the same.”

Liam sighed and took his jacket of and then pulled from the collar of his shirt to take it out. The tattoo was placed on the upper part of his back, where it met the neck but it was kind of a huge tattoo.

“What is it?” Niall asked, touching it. Jesus, couldn’t this guy keep his hands to himself?

“It’s the artwork from one of my favorite albums. Favorite band too.”

“It’s cool, lots of colors.” Niall said still looking at the tattoo through clouded eyes, “did they hurt?”

“Yeah, just a little though, nothing unbearable.” Liam said, putting his shirt again.

“So, now that’s it?” the blonde asked again.

“There’s one more but I’d have to take my pants off to show you.” Liam laughed and Niall’s eyes went wide. “No!” Liam exclaimed when he saw the boy’s expression, “it’s on my calf, but my pants are too tight to show you.”

“Oh.” Niall said, blinking. He took the bottle again and took another sip, “are you planning on getting more?”

“Yeah, I want one on my hip.” Liam told him and wait- what the hell? Why was he telling him all these things? Well, Niall was already drunk out of his mind so he’ll probably won’t remember this and won’t even remember that he’d talked to Liam so whatever.

“Here?” Niall asked placing his hand on the right side of Liam’s hip.

“Yeah, but on the other side.” Liam said and Niall moved his hand to the other side.

“Cool. Can I go with you when you get it done?” Niall asked, a spark in his eyes.

Liam snorted, _‘you probably won’t even remember this conversation tomorrow’_ he thought but went for something like “we’ll see about that.”

“You have plugs too.” Niall said and rested his chin on Liam’s shoulder as he talked and looked through the hole in his earlobe. “Did they hurt?”

“Yeah, those did hurt.”

“You don’t have any piercings though.” The blonde said and Liam could smell the alcohol in his breath.

“No, but I was thinking I should get one.”

“You should, you’d look hotter.” Niall said.

 _‘What the fuck?’_ Liam thought and turned to the side to watch Niall, “you think?” he asked then, his voice trembling a little for the proximity of Niall’s face to him.

“Mhm,” Niall said and his eyes moved down to Liam’s lips and before Liam could even think about something else, the blonde was pressing their lips together.

But seriously, what the fuck?! Liam didn’t react right away, but Niall didn’t pulled away either, so when the older boy sensed that, he moved his lips against Niall’s one tentatively.

They kept kissing for a while, nothing too much, just lips moving against each other, and maybe one of them would nibble at the other one’s lower lip. It wasn’t the best kiss neither of them had, Niall was just too drunk and Liam wasn’t in his right mind either. But for Liam, it meant a lot, this was Niall, they guy he had had a crush for quite some time now. The guy every girl in school wanted to have a chance with. One of the most popular guys in school, was kissing _him._

When they finally pulled away, Niall rested his head on Liam’s shoulder and closed his eyes. “I’m tired.” He mumbled.

“Maybe you should go lay down, you’ll probably have one hell of a hangover tomorrow.”

“I can’t go home like this.”

Liam stayed silent and thought for a minute before standing up, “come on, get up.” He said, helping Niall stood up.

“Where are we going?”

“I’m going to lay you down.”

“Where?”

“Harry’s room or something, don’t know, come on.”

He thought about taking him home with him, let him sleep over there or something but it’d be way too awkward for the both of them the next day, Niall would wake up and found himself in a house he didn’t know and with one of those freaks with tattoos and plugs from school and he’d probably freak out. So that wasn’t an option.

He dragged Niall inside the house and through all the people dancing and drinking until he reached the stairs. Once in the first floor (which actually took him quite some time to get to, Niall was too out of his mind to coordinate how to climb up the stairs), he started opening every door in the corridor until he found Harry’s room.

He sat Niall on the bed and kneeled in front of him to take his shoes off and then laid him down.

“Alright you can sleep now.” Liam said and went to stand up before Niall grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him again.

This time Liam kissed him back immediately, the kiss wasn’t that long but it was a little more heated, Niall had bitten Liam’s lower lip to which the older boy let out a gasp and Niall took advantage of that to slip his tongue inside his mouth. It went like that for a minute though, before Liam pulled away.

“You should go to sleep.” He said clearing his voice.

“Can you stay until I fall asleep?” Niall asked, his eyes already closing.

Liam nodded and sat on the floor next to the bed and watched Niall until he fell asleep, his chest rising and falling as he let out quiet snores and his breathing evened out.

He then stood up and exited the room trying not to make any noise and turned off the lights, closing the door behind him and got out of there as quick as he could.

There were so many questions on Liam’s mind as he made his way to his house, like, what the fuck had happened? Why did Niall kiss him? He didn’t even know Niall liked boys. Maybe he didn’t, maybe he was just too drunk. But what if he did? Did that mean something? Why did he even stay with him? He should’ve just walked away after he helped him back in there. But then again, he wasn’t in his right mind either and maybe this was the only opportunity he was ever going to have with the blonde boy, so he might as well take it. As for now, the only thing he wanted to do was sleep.

*

When Niall woke up the next morning, he opened his eyes to see a mop of curly hair right next to him, _what the fuck?_ He looked around and saw he was in Harry’s room. In Harry’s bed. With Harry. His eyes went wide and looked down to his own body, fully clothed, phew. He let out a sigh of relief.

He tried to sit up on the bed but his head was spinning, wow, how much did he have to drink last night? A lot apparently because the last thing he remembered was arriving at Harry’s house. Fuck, he hoped he didn’t do anything stupid.

Harry stirred on the bed next to him and opened his eyes. “Didn’t know you were sleeping at my place.” He chuckled.

“I don’t even know how did I get here, mate, my head is still spinning.”

“Well, you had your fair amount of alcohol last night.” Harry chuckled.

“Shut up.” Niall said as he laid back down and closed his eyes when suddenly he was rushed by a memory of kissing someone. Plump lips and _God, they were good._ “Oh my God,” he said and then the images of a couple of tattoos, “oh my God.” He said again and ran his hand through his hair.

“Niall? What is it?” Harry asked worried.

“I think I did something stupid last night.”

“What did you do?” Harry asked even more concerned, eyes wide.

“I kissed someone.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “and what’s so wrong about that? Thought you were going to say you had sex and forgot to use a condom and got a girl pregnant or something.”

“I can’t get a girl pregnant.” Niall mumbled to himself and it just slipped, he swore. He regretted saying it as soon as it was out of his mouth.

“What do you mean you can get a girl pregnant?”

“I- I- jesus,” Niall said and closed his eyes and sighed, well, he might as well tell Harry the truth, “I can’t get a girl pregnant ‘cause… ‘cause I don’t like girls.”

And then there was a minute of (awkward) silence until Harry spoke, “thought you were going to say you couldn’t get it up or something,” he laughed, “but completely forgot about that.”

Niall frowned, “what do you mean you ’forgot’?”

“I mean, yeah, it’s not too difficult to see you don’t like girls, I’ve known for quite some time but you just never told me so I assumed you weren’t ready to talk about it so I decided not to ask either.”

Niall sighed again, “well, this is awkward.”

“Nah, man, everything’s alright, nothing has to change, you know?”

“Thanks, Harry.” Niall said and gave his friend a little smile.

“No problem.” Harry smiled back, “now, tell me about this guy you kissed last night. Because we’re assuming it is a guy, right?”

“I hope he was, yeah,” Niall chuckled, “I don’t know, I don’t really remember anything but his lips though.” Niall said blushing.

Harry laughed, “what was his name?”

“I don’t remember, I don’t know if I even asked.”

“Niall, that’s very rude of you!”

“I know! I was very drunk, okay?” he said and let out a sad sigh, “he had tattoos too, but I just remember he had on his wrists and on his biceps, shit- his biceps,” Niall said, remembering the feeling of it, “but I think he had some more, I can’t really remember.”

“He’s got you, my friend,” Harry laughed, “well, everyone here were people from school, so we’re gonna find your mysterious friend, alright?”

“Okay.” Niall said. So this might get embarrassing.

*

On the other hand, when Liam woke up on Sunday to his phone ringing, his head wasn’t pounding but he still found the ringing annoying. He looked at his phone and saw Zayn was calling him. He had an internal fight about answering or not. Last night when he got home, he had lots of thinking about Niall and what had happened and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell Zayn and have to deal with it just yet. So he didn’t answer his phone, he just let it ring until it stopped.

He had been ignoring Zayn the whole day. He knew it was actually worst because he’ll know something was up. But he really, really was trying to get his mind off last night. Not that he succeeded.

He even asked his mum to tell Zayn he wasn’t feeling very well in case he showed up at his house. His mum looked at him with a confused face and asked him if they had a fight but he said that they were okay, that he just didn’t want to see anyone today. He’ll have to see him the next day in school, right? Shit was going to happen anyways.

Zayn had, indeed, showed up at Liam’s house, and as Liam’s mum was told, he told him he didn’t feel very well and that he’ll see him the next day at school, but Zayn insisted on seeing him until Liam’s mother gave up and told him that Liam didn’t want to see anyone that day. Zayn then looked surprised but nodded and apologized to Liam’s mother and made his way back home.

What the fuck happened last night that Liam didn’t want to tell him?

*

“Louis!” Harry yelled at the blue eyed boy when he got to school.

“Don’t yell at me, Harry, it is still too early.”

“Right, sorry.” Harry said, “I need to talk to you now that Niall’s not here.”

“What’s with Niall?”

“Well, he kissed a boy at my party on Saturday and he doesn’t remember who he is so we need to-“

“Wait, wait, wait- what? Niall kissed a boy?” Louis asked, confusion all over his face.

“Yeah, you didn’t know?” Harry asked surprised. How could he _not_ know? Louis spends way more time with Niall than he does.

“Know what?”

“That Niall likes boys.” Harry whispered, he didn’t want everyone to know.

“What the- no, I didn’t. He never told me! That bastard.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “he never told me either, I just figured it out, I mean, have you even heard him talking about girls? Or looking at them? Did he ever dated one?”

Louis looked like he was thinking about it, “well, now that you mention it…”

“See?” Harry asked, “now, back to the main topic. We need to find out who the guy was.”

“Doesn’t he remember his name?”

“He said he doesn’t remember even _asking_.”

“Wow, rude. What does he know about him?”

“That he had great lips and biceps and tattoos.” Harry chuckled.

Louis rolled his eyes, “very helpful. You should ask your friend, Zayn, right? If the guy had tattoos, he’ll probably know him.”

“Good idea, I should ask him. See you later, Lou.” Harry said and disappeared through the school corridors.

Louis made his way to his classroom and as always, sat back next to Niall, who was already sitting in his desk.

“Niall,” he said whispering but in a serious voice. Niall turned to look at him and gave him a short nod as if asking ‘what is it?’, “why didn’t you tell me you are g-“ he didn’t get to finish his sentence as he was suddenly cut by Niall’s hand covering his mouth.

The blonde closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, “Harry told you?” he asked and moved his hand.

“He kind of just opened my eyes,” Louis said and Niall rolled his eyes, “we’re going to find him, don’t worry, mate.” Louis said and Niall blushed.

*

It was lunch time and Zayn was sitting in his daily table as always but alone. Liam had been avoiding him all day and he was getting tired of his bullshit. Whatever was bothering Liam, he’ll have to face it and talk to him sooner or later and-

“Hi, Zayn.” Harry greeted as he sat next to him on the table.

“What are you doing here?”

“Did you have a good time on Saturday?” Harry asked ignoring Zayn’s question.

“Yeah…” the older boy said, blushing.

“You’re blushing!” Harry exclaimed and smiled big, “you’re gonna have to tell me about it later, I need to ask you something though.”

“What is it?”

“I’m going to tell you something now but you can’t say anything about it, okay? To _no one_ , okay?”

“Jeez, okay.” Zayn said and wow, what was so important?

“So, uhm… the other night, Niall kissed a boy at my party and-“

“Wait. Niall as in Niall Horan? Niall as in one of the best players of the football team?”

“Yeah, Niall.” Harry said, “so he kissed a boy but he doesn’t remember who he is or his name but he gave me a description of what he remembered and I thought you could help me.”

“Whore.” Zayn laughed and Harry slapped his arm.

“Don’t call him like that! He’s very upset and sad about it.”

“Why? Because he kissed a boy or because he doesn’t remember him?” he chuckled.

“Because he doesn’t remember him. Zayn, don’t be a dick.”

“Alright, alright, tell me.”

“So he said the only thing he remembered were his lips- not that you might know about that, and that he had big biceps and a tattoo in one of them, and matching tattoos on his wrists.”

Zayn frowned and thought for a minute. Lips, biceps, tattoos… _no._ Liam had matching tattoos on his wrist. And quite some biceps. And a tattoo in one of them. Pouty lips too. “Oh my God.” He said, eyes wide. That’s why Liam wasn’t talking to him.

“What? Do you know who he is?” Harry asked excited.

“I think I do, come on.” He said standing up and grabbing Harry by the arm.

“Where are we going?”

“To look for Liam.”

Harry frowned and then his face changed into one of surprise, how did he not think about that? He’d seen Liam enough times to realize that’s who Niall was talking about!

Zayn walked through the school hallways, Harry right behind him until they reached the music classroom. He knew he was going to be there.

He opened the door quickly and saw Liam sitting on the floor with a guitar on his legs, his lunch next to him.

“Liam, we need to talk.”

Liam looked up to see Zayn looking at him with a serious face and Harry behind him. Harry, one of Niall’s friends. Shit, this was bad.

Zayn let out a sigh and walked closer to Liam, moving the desks around him to sit next to him, and Harry did the same.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Zayn spoke.

“Tell you what?” Liam said, not lifting his eyes to meet Zayn’s.

“That you kissed Niall the other night.”

Liam then lifted his face and looked at him in the eye for a minute but said nothing. He shrugged. “Didn’t want to talk about it.” he mumbled.

“Well you knew you would have to at some point, did you?”

“Yeah…” he sighed, “how did you know anyways? Harry told you?” he said and both boys nodded, “and how did you know?” he said, looking at Harry now. There was this little bubble of hope inside him that Harry knew because Niall told him, which meant that Niall _remembers._

“Niall told me,” Harry said, “well, what he remembers at least.” He said scratching the back of his neck, “sorry.” He said to Liam.

Liam looked down, “it’s alright.” He said and sighed, “what does he remember? He hates me right?”

The green eyed boy laughed, “no, quite the opposite actually.” He said and Liam looked up at him in shock. “He remembers the tattoos of your wrists, and the one on your arms, and your biceps,” Harry chuckled and Liam blushed, “and your lips.” Harry smirked and Liam blushed harder.

“That doesn’t mean anything.” Liam mumbled. “He didn’t even ask my name.”

“He was drunk, Liam, but hey, he wants to know who you are so… should I tell him?”

“I- I don’t know.”

“This is really affecting you,” Zayn said suddenly, looking at Liam who was looking down at his hands on his lap, “how long has this been going on?”

“A while.” Liam shrugged.

“And when were you planning on telling me?” Zayn said exasperated.

Liam shrugged again, “Never. I thought that if I didn’t give it too much thought, it would go away.”

“Can you leave us alone for a minute, Harry?” Zayn said.

“Alright. We’re gonna get you two together, you’ll see, Liam.” Harry said, standing up and leaving the room.

“Liam, why didn’t you say anything about liking boys? You always talk about girls, I always thought you liked girls.”

“I do.” Liam said, then, “both, I like both.” He said and blush appeared on his cheeks, this was the first time he said it aloud.

Zayn sighed, “you really like him, don’t you?” he asked and Liam shrugged but gave a short nod. “We’ll find a way to get you two together.”

“No!” Liam exclaimed and Zayn looked at him in confusion.

“I thought that’s what you wanted?”

“I- I do. But he’s going to be disgusted when he realize it’s me like, I’m one of the freaks with tattoos and stuff from school and he’s popular and he can have whoever he wants and I’m just plain weird me and-“

“Shut up.” Zayn told him and looked at him, “he’ll be lucky to have you.” he said just as his phone vibrated, he smiled at the text. “We’re going to tonight’s game.” He said and stood up.

Liam sighed. This was going to go terribly wrong.

*

“I found out who your mysterious man is.” Harry said, sitting next to Niall.

“You did?” Niall said, blue eyes shining.

“Aw, look at you, all happy about it.” Harry teased him and nudged him on the ribs and the blonde blushed. “I did, he’s coming to the game tonight. I’m not telling you who he is though, I think you’ll find out when you see him.” Harry told him and Niall nodded, he hoped he won’t regret this.

*

The game was about to start when Liam and Zayn reached the school field, all the stands were filled with people cheering the team and screaming and wow, they didn’t knew the school team was supported by that much people. Well, this was actually the first time they went to school to a match but both of them were kind of fans of football so this couldn’t be that bad, right?

“Zayn, this is stupid, we should go home.” Liam said stopping dead on his tracks.

The dark haired boy rolled his eyes, “stop being such a coward and let’s face this, okay? You’re boring when you’re all depressed.”

“Can we sit far away from all the people at least?”

“Of course,” Zayn snorted, “you didn’t think I was going to sit on the stands with them, didn’t you?” Zayn said and went to sit to the other side of the field with Liam.

The game started and the team was running everywhere on the field, their coach yelling and screaming at them to go faster and when to attack and about positions and stuff. Louis made a goal on the first half of the game and the crowd erupted in cheers and all his team mates ran and hugged him.

Harry went to sit with Zayn and Liam during the half time and shit, this was starting to get real. Liam didn’t know what they were planning but they were definitely going to get Niall and him into some awkward situation.

During the second half of the game, the opposite team managed to made a goal, which meant the guys needed to do an extra effort to win because their opponents were playing hard.

The whole forty five minutes were full of expectative, nervousness, people yelling in the crowd, two players even got into a fight in the middle of the game before some team mates got them apart.

There was only one minute left of the game and the team _needed_ to win this match to go to the next round, when one of the players of the team passed the ball to Niall and he ran, he ran like never before and shoot to goal. The time seemed to slow down in that moment as everyone in the stands was silent and he saw the ball flying in the air and the goalkeeper went to catch it. But he missed it. _He missed!_ They won!

Niall let out a loud “YES!” and then the crowd erupted in cheers. Everyone in their team ran to Niall and hugged him and they all fell to the floor one over another and Niall was _so happy._

When everyone got up and he was able to stood up again, he looked around and his eyes met Harry’s who gave him a big smile and a thumbs up. He saw he was sitting with this Zayn guy. Zayn… why did he felt like he talked about him recently? And then he saw a guy sitting next to him. Why did that guy seemed familiar? He frowned but kept looking at him until their eyes met. He stared at him for a little longer that needed until Louis took him out of his trance by putting his arm around his shoulder and started walking.

“Where are we going?” the blonde asked.

“To see Harry!” he said.

The three boys stood up from their spot when they saw Louis and Niall approaching them. Liam could start to feel the nervousness bubble up inside him. Why why why.

“Niall! You were great out there, man!”

The blonde beamed at him, “thanks, mate.”

“Hey, what about me?!” Louis exclaimed faking a hurt tone.

“You were great too, Lou.” Harry smiled.

Niall then moved his eyes from Harry’s face and look at the other two boys, Zayn nodded at him and the other guy gave him a little smile before looking down and scratching the back of his neck displaying the tattoo on his- _‘oh my God’_ Niall though and his eyes went wide, _‘it’s him.’_ That’s why he looked so familiar!

“So… I’m going to have a shower, see you later guys.” Louis said before running away.

“We should get going too.” Harry said and grabbed Zayn by the arm and smiled at Niall. He knew his friend had figured it out.

Liam looked at Zayn with a horrified expression, a _‘what are you doing? Don’t leave me here!’_ kind of face.

Liam watched as Zayn and Harry walked away and then looked at Niall who was looking back at him. They stayed silent for a couple of seconds until Liam averted his eyes away, “I’m sorry I’ll let you go back to your team to celebrate and… yeah.” He said and turned to walk away when he was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist.

Liam turned to look at Niall who was grabbing him and looking at him in the eye with an expression he couldn’t quite read yet. But he looked so beautiful with the lights of the field shining over them, his hair all sticking in different directions, his blue eyes sparkling and blushing not only from the previous effort of the game but the whole situation going on.

“It’s you, right?” Niall asked, letting go of Liam’s wrist, “the guy from Harry’s party.”

Liam stared at him for a moment before nodding slowly but looking away from the blonde’s face.

“I’m sorry I didn’t remember you.” Niall said embarrassed.

“It’s okay,” Liam shrugged, “I wasn’t expecting you to.” He said softly.

“I don’t know your name.” Niall told him ignoring his previous comment.

“Liam.”

“Liam,” Niall said and nodded, “did you- do you remember the whole thing?” he asked and Liam nodded. “Can you… can you tell me?”

Liam then looked up to meet the blonde’s eyes, “do you want to know?”

Niall nodded, “there was- there was something.” He said softly, “I want to know if it’s still there.” He almost whispered and Liam’s heart started beating so fast it could come out of his chest. Niall said there was _something_ there.

“Okay.” He answered.

“I’ll go shower and change and then we can- we can go somewhere and we can talk, is that alright?”

“Doesn’t it bother you that people will see you with me?” Liam said frowning.

Niall frowned back, “why would that bother me? What do you mean?”

Liam shrugged, “people think I’m a freak.”

Niall smiled a little, “you’re a cool freak. Wait for me here?” he asked and Liam nodded again.

He waited almost half an hour until Niall was out again, he almost thought that the blonde was fucking with him and that he had totally stood him. But Niall proved him wrong when he walked out of the building and walked towards him. He looked nervous, but then again, he was nervous too.

“Uhm, shall we go?” Niall asked and Liam nodded and then they left the school.

They walked to a park in silence and sat on a bench where Liam started telling him about what happened the other night at the party. Everything since he helped not to fall face to the floor when he was out the door, and that they were drinking vodka even when he told him he shouldn’t drink anymore and that Niall told him “I don’t think you get to tell me what to do”, Niall blushed but laughed at that, “yeah, that sounds like me being drunk” he told him and Liam laughed. Niall thought his laugh was cute. But everything underneath the bad boy looks, the plugs and the tattoos was cute.

Liam told him about the conversation they had over his tattoos, and he showed him again because Niall didn’t really remember them. Except for the one on his leg. Again. He told him Niall wanted to go with him when he got his next tattoo on his hip and that Niall told him he wanted to get a tattoo one day. Niall smiled because all of that sounded like being drunk, yes, but also because Liam wasn’t making up any story about how they two had hooked up or something. Liam was being honest with him.

Finally, the older boy had told him how Niall had kissed him when he had asked about the plugs and if they hurt, and that he should get piercings because it made him ‘look hotter’, and Niall had blushed so hard at that, that Liam had to laugh at how cute he was, but he said it was okay, that probably he’ll get one soon to ‘catch some cute blonde boy’s attention’, hey, he was flirting with him! Niall had laughed at that and slapped him in the arm playfully.

Then Liam explained that their kiss was kind of sloppy but he didn’t really go into much detail because it was kind of embarrassing, and that then he helped him to Harry’s room and that Niall had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him again. He let out the fact that the kiss had included tongue and all because… yeah, it was embarrassing to explain that.

Niall had listened to Liam talk the whole time and only interrupted to laugh or to make some question. It was already late so he thought it was time for him to go home, but he didn’t really want to leave Liam, there was something about him that made him feel warm inside.

“I’ll walk you home.” Liam told him softly and Niall nodded.

The walk to his house wasn’t long and it was in silence, maybe one of them would look at the other out of the corner of his eye and smiled and blush.

“So, I guess I’ll see you around, Niall.” Liam said with a small shrug because he was really convinced that this time they just spent together didn’t mean that Niall liked him or that he wanted to be friends with him. He just wanted to know what happened on Saturday’s night.

“Wait!” Niall said and stopped Liam when he was about to walk away. Liam raised an eyebrow at him and Niall stepped forward and crashed their lips together.

Liam’s eyes went wide and then he shut them close. This kiss wasn’t heated at all, just lips pressing against lips for a minute when the older boy’s hands worked his way to the blonde’s waist while one of Niall’s hands was on his neck and the other one was grabbing his arm.

“Sorry, I-“ Niall said blushing when he pulled away.

“It’s okay.” Liam said with a little smile.

“Do you-“ Niall started and then cleared his throat, “do you think we could give this a try?”

Liam’s eyes went wide for a moment before he smiled, “I think we could.”

Niall smiled and hugged him and Liam laughed against his ear, making the blonde feel a rush of happiness ran through him.

“I’ll take you out on Friday,” Liam said, “sounds good?”

“Sure.” Niall smiled before giving him a quick peck on the lips that Liam didn’t even had the time to process and then Niall was inside his house.

Liam walked home with the biggest smile on his face as he looked down.

*

It’s been almost three months since Liam and Niall first date. It was a little awkward at first, when they had to know each other. They were so different in every kind of way possible, music, sports, looks, the way they saw life, and even though, there was some kind of attraction, something that tied them together that they couldn’t deny. Not physical attraction, well, that too, but something about being so different from each other was what made the other one more attractive, like they could see life from a different point of view.

They had gone to plenty of dates by now, originally, they started going out once a week, but then it turned to two because they though a week was way too long to wait to see the other one and now we’re on three times a week. They never got tired or bored with the other’s company.

Their friends were happy for them, they didn’t really mix or spend time together though, at school, Liam would spend time with Zayn and Niall with Harry and Louis, but they could deal with each other.  

Nothing about their reputations had changed, Zayn and Liam were still the punk freaks and Niall was still the popular athlete in school, nothing about any of their looks changed.

They didn’t know how, but people in school found out they were dating, not that they cared, but Liam had gone very protective of Niall when some people started calling him a ‘fag’ or names. Niall told him that it was okay, that it didn’t matter and that he was okay, that he was actually a ‘fag’ because he was, indeed, with a boy, but who cared about bad names? Who cared about labels? He just liked Liam a lot and he wanted him so whatever people thought wasn’t a big deal for him. Liam admired him for that.

Their dates were pretty much going to the cinema or a movie at one of their homes, or going out for a drink, or playing videogames or just being together doing absolutely nothing other than enjoying each other’s company. Well, that at the beginning, because lately, the ‘doing nothing and enjoying each other’ turned into heated snogging sessions until their lips were red and swollen. They didn’t go further than that though.

Now prom it’s a couple of weeks away and Liam wanted to ask him to go with him. He kind of assumed that he’d say yes but he thought that asking was a nice gesture anyway.

“Hey, Ni?” he asked while they were watching a movie in his room.

“Yeah?” the blonde answered, moving his eyes just for a second from the screen to let Liam know that he was paying attention.

“There’s something I want to ask you.” Liam said.

Niall then paused the movie and turned his body to face Liam, “what is it?”

“I uhm, I kind of assumed you’d say yes but I thought I should ask anyway, so, uhm… would you go to prom with me?” he asked softly and Niall smiled at him.

“You assumed right,” the blonde told him and pecked him, “of course I would.” He said and Liam smiled at him. “Now, what’s the other question?”

“I, uhm, I-“ Liam started but he couldn’t get the words out of his mouth and suddenly he felt embarrassed and he was blushing and Jesus, what if Niall said no? That would kill him.

“Li?” Niall asked worried.

“I uhm,” Liam said again and took a deep breath, “would you be my boyfriend?” he said, his voice almost a whisper.

Niall stared at him before burst out laughing, Liam lifted his eyes to look at him with hurt in his eyes, “you are the cutest thing ever, I swear,” Niall told him and grabbed the older boy’s face between his hands and kissed him deeply, “of course I would, Liam!” he said happily when he pulled away and Liam let out a long breath in relief.

“Does that mean I get to cuddle you now?” he asked.

“You could have done that ages ago,” Niall rolled his eyes and laughed, “come on, where’s my cuddle?” he asked and Liam moved closer and wrapped his arms around the blond as he pressed play on the remote again.

So, life definitely gave a complete turn but if he was to be honest, he couldn’t be any happier of how everything turned out to be.

Oh, and in case you were wondering, Liam got a tattoo on his hip and Niall did go with him when he got it done. He also got one but shh, no one knows Liam has such a bad influence on him. 

**Author's Note:**

> it was bad, wasn't it? goddamn it, I knew it! D:  
> Anyway, to the person who prompted this, I hope it wasn't that bad!  
> oh, and hey, I though that I should make a tumblr (or a side blog to mine, same thing) so I can talk to you guys on there and you can leave me prompts and I can post some things there too, do you think I should make one??  
> (edit: I made a tumblr, wooo! niamverse.tumblr.com, so you can go in there and talk to me/leave me prompts if you want, read my about please!)


End file.
